fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Naoru Sen’yaku
is one of the main characters in My Wish Pretty Cure! She is the brains of the team and her alter ego is Cure Elixir (キュア エリクシア Kyua Erikushia) and she represents the power of healing. History Bumping into Yoru When Naoru was coming back from fetching the first aid from the nurse to help a student who was hurt, she bumped into Yoru who seemed to be in a rush. She watched her walk away and put her hand on Yoru's shoulder. She backed away when Yoru was about to slap her. She laughed and asked if Yoru was alright and watched her nod her head and walked off back to the hurt student. Becoming Cure Elixir Chasing Yoru around to be her friend Doctor Chaos Luna joins the team Naoru and Luna join forces to make Yoru their friend Yoru becomes Naoru and Luna's friend Appearance Naoru has dark yellow mid-back hair with a white clip holding back her fringe leaving her bangs down. She wears mostly dresses with legging in winter and bike pants in summer with either slip on shoes or sneakers. As Cure Elixir, her hair lightens and her hair grows longer with the white clip turning into a dark yellow bow which makes a small ponytail at the back with a the rest hanging down. Her outfit is mostly yellow with a white trim and no midriff. Personality Naoru is a kind, cheerful fourteen year old at Fortitude Academy. She is very smart and likes dancing and is in the dancing club at Fortitude Academy. She works with her mother at the local hospital and does anything to save people's life even going as far to healing her patients with her Pretty Cure powers when nobody is around. When she joins Yoru as a Pretty Cure, she wants to be her friend badly but is rejected a lot and stalked her everywhere until Yoru finally accepted her. Cure Elixir "A healing touch can save anything, Cure Elixir!" "ヒーリングタッチは、何を保存することができます、キュア エリクシア!" "Hīringu tatchi wa, nani o hozon suru koto ga dekimasu, Kyua Erikushia!" Transformation Attacks Healing Elixir Healing Elixir is Cure Elixir's very first attack. She holds her hand up in the air to gather power from God then she point her palm at the Image and say's her incantation. She ends her attack with "Be Gone!" to purify the Image. Elixir Recovery Elixir Recovery is Cure Elixir's second attack. She uses her Healing Rod for this attack. Night Star Elixir Night Star Elixir is a group attack she does with Cure Night Star. She also uses her Healing Rod. Relationships Yoru Hiketsu - She has sort of a fan crush on Yoru and really wanted to her friend. When she saw her transform into Cure Night Star, she was shocked and had to protect her from the Frisbee Image. She helps Yoru with a lot of thing like Japanese and History and being nice to the other class mates. She still gets upset when Yoru rejects stuff that she comes up with. Luna Aidama - She was always friends with Luna but they didn't hang out all the time because Naoru had to help her mum with patients at the hospital. In episode 10, when Naoru's mum told her to forget about working at the hospital till she at least eighteen, Naoru started staying over at Luna's when her mother worked late and cryed a lot in Luna's arms. Karen Sen’yaku - Naoru has a great relationship with her mum since they both like saving people. In episode 10, when Karen told Naoru to be more social and hang out with Luna and Yoru more, Naoru did as she was told and run off to Luna's house. She still love's her mum but wishes that her 18th birthday will come quicker. Venus - Prayer - Etymology 仙薬 (Sen'yaku) - The term 仙 (Sen) means "Cent", while the term 薬 (Kusuri) means "Medicine", which would fit well with her Pretty Cure name, power and job as a doctor. Her name can be roughly translated to "Cent Medicine". ナオル (Naoru) - The term Naoru (ナオル/治る) means "Heal" which would fit well with her powers and job. Songs Image Songs Group Songs * Virgin Load (by an anime called The IdolM@ster) * Pretty Cure Wish * Dreaming Souls * Hoshi ni negau (Wish Upon a Star) Trivia Category:My Wish Pretty Cure! Characters Category:My Wish Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:User: CureKanade